poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Cadance Knows Best
Dean Cadance Knows Best is the third short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary Just as Twilight, Robbie and their friends came to visit the Crystal Prep Academy, Dean Cadance was taking Flurry Heart for a visit. When Robbie and Serena were selected for parenting practice, Twilight thought she'd give Cadance a hand to make sure she isn't getting her hands full. Plot Cadance gets a wake up call from Flurry Heart/Coming to get her now One morning, Dean Cadance woke up by Flurry Heart making an excitement call. As she came down to check on her in her room, she started changing her diaper and getting her bottle fed. Morning, Cadance/Getting dress/Making ready for Crystal Prep Academy Just as Shining Armor helps out with Flurry, Cadance got her Crystal Prep outfit out of her closet and got dressed. At last, the parents were ready to work at Crystal Prep. Arriving and greeting the Deans and Ransik/Robbie, Twilight and her friends came Then, Cadance and Shining Armor arrived with Flurry with Ransik, Dean Novo, Dean Rutherford, Thorax, and Nadira waiting for them. Just then, Robbie Diaz, Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrived for a visit. Nadira watching Flurry at her nursery/Twilight and the girls played with her Soon, Nadira was in charge of watching Flurry at her nursery and started playing with her. Just as she began to cry for her mother, Twilight soothed her when she and the girls came. Giving Cadance a hand at her office/Checking on Flurry at the nursery Meanwhile, Robbie and the rest of his friends were giving Cadance a hand at her office. Soon, she had to go check on Flurry at the nursery to see how she's doing with Nadira, Twilight and the girls. Keeping CPA in proper order/Cadance getting her hands full with Flurry Heart Then, everyone in Crystal Prep Academy were keeping it in proper order without any hesitation at all. Unfortunately, Cadance was getting her hands full with Flurry Heart. Walk in the park/Break on a bench/Nadira cheers up Cadance with Flurry Later, Cadance was taking Flurry for a walk in the park. Then, she has to take a break to sit on a bench. As for Nadira, she tries to cheer her up and show how Flurry loved her mommy. Twilight and Cadance's time together/Checking on Flurry Heart Then, Twilight and Cadance decided to spend their time together sisterly a like. Just as they came to check on Flurry Heart who's playing with Nadira, they didn't have to worry at all. Time to return home/Ransik gives Cadance and Shining Armor three days off Soon, it was time to return home. Then, Ransik gave Cadance and Shining Armor three days off. Cadance does the feeding, washing, diapering, and burping/Goodnight, Mommy Finally, Cadance started feeding Flurry, giving her a bath, changing her diaper, and burping her after feeding her her bottle. At last, she tucked her into her crib happily. Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Civilians *Vice Principal Luna *John Smith *Dean Cadance Trivia * Transcript *Dean Cadance Knows Best Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Films